Crossfire
by La Belle Marauder
Summary: For 12 years Norah Stronghold held back any and all feelings she had for Warren Peace. She now finds herself unable to deny him any longer. They'll have to battle more than just inner demons if they plan on surviving what's to come together. Rated M JIC.


**Yeah, some of you are going to be like "Is she out of her mind?" That's rather debatable. I know I left my other stories hanging. I took time off for vacation, but I'm writing again. I wanted to start off with something fun and light, just to get me back in the swing of things. I haven't abandoned Evie & Sirius, Rin & Fred, or Zarkanna & Zuko. I've got plans for them, believe me. Anyways, enjoy. I gave this one a bit more thought than I initially intended to.**

**X**

**LBM  
><strong>

* * *

><p>My early childhood was a blur. It seemed preferable to everyone involved that this remain the case. I personally tried not to linger on it. Life had unfolded the way it had and there was no changing that.<p>

For the sake of clarity, I'll divulge the fact that though any identification I have may read "Norah P. Stronghold", that is not my birth name. Uncle Steve and Aunt Josie went to a lot of trouble so that no one would ever again call me Norah Adelardi. The name was banned- that much went without saying.

In the years that had followed my mother's death and my father's incarceration Aunt Josie had gone to great lengths to ensure that Will and I knew never to bring up the ugliness of our family's past, lest we care to watch Uncle Steve turn three shades of purple and crush whatever was in his hand at the time. I couldn't blame him though. She had belonged to him far longer than she had to me. Sylvie Stronghold, otherwise known as Scope, had been my mother and his little sister. In life he had faulted her for marrying Roderick Adelardi, aka Metalloid. She had thrown in her lot with him and his best friend, Barron Battle, and it had gotten her killed. Now she was unspeakable.

I was four at the time- probably why any memories I have of them are sketchy at best, but that's how I prefer them. All I have left of that life, that little girl, is the lingering sensation of cool metal, the sound of dull humming in the background, and the smell and warmth of a campfire. Bleak and unplottable memories.

Norah Adelardi died the day the Bureau of Meta-Human Affairs had to gun down her mother; the day her father and godfather were put away for murdering their own sidekicks and a slew of agents; the day the Commander carried her away and told her everything would be all right; the last time she had acknowledged the little boy she'd sworn to love all her life.

* * *

><p>"Norah! Get out of the bathroom!"I laughed as I put the finishing touches on my outfit: deep blue jeans, ankle boots, and a white cashmere sweater that complimented my light brown hair.<p>

"I will if you can bust the door down." I heard Will swear from the other side and march down the hall into his room. It was a low blow, sure, but he had been so nervous and jumpy these last few days that it had made _me_ tense. I hadn't been as bad my first day of high school. But then again, I'd had my powers by then.

I'd made it as one of Coach Boomer's favorites as soon as power placement came around. I'd inherited my mother's x-ray vision as well as my father's manipulation over magnetic waves. Being a Stronghold didn't hurt either. So it was the Hero track for me.

"Good morning," I said giving Aunt Josie a hug.

"Morning, Nor. All ready for your first day of junior year?" She asked from the stove.

"More like, excited to be a year closer to graduating."

"Well you'd better hurry if you're going to catch the early bus. I doubt that cousin of yours will be done in the next five minutes."

"Right, I'm sure he's about ready to puke by now," I grabbed a bit of toast before saying my goodbyes and heading to the bus stop.

I wasn't really looking forward to this year. My only good friend at Sky High had moved to Japan at the end of June. My only consolation was that Will and Layla would be joining me. The only other person I shared the stop with was already there. And same as every dewy, rainy, sunny, or chilly morning before us, Warren Peace and I did not make any contact whatsoever.

He stood there, tall and leather clad as always. I noted that the summer had done him well. We stood there in silence, not ignoring nor acknowledging each other.

He was a part of my past, a deep and dark one that we both shared. He knew of course that Josie and Steve weren't my real parents but he had never said anything to anyone and for that, I was grateful. But it was more than that. I dreamt about him, thought about him, and played the "what if" game more times than I could count when it came to him. He had been my first friend, the first person I could honestly have said that I had loved unconditionally. That was the one thing I could not forget- how from the time I could remember he was my soft spot. He was my secret. Since we'd been reacquainted I'd had the nagging hunch that maybe, just maybe, I was his too. At least I hoped.

We had of course seen each other around school and had had all the same classes for the last two years, but had not spoken a word to each other. That was until…

"Where's your friend?"

I blinked a couple of times, sure that I had just imagined the deep voice that had rang out.

"Huh?" was apparently all I could muster.

"Your friend. The one that never stops talking."

I dared a glance at him, the first time I'd gotten a good look at him rather than a side along glance or peak. He was too heartbreakingly handsome for me to really formulate a cohesive thought.

"Casey you mean?" he said nothing. "She moved to Japan."

"Guess it's just us then." Whatever he meant by that I wasn't really sure. We surveyed each other for a few seconds. My startled blue eyes looked cautiously into his brown ones.

"Why are you talking to me?"

Now he looked confused. "Am I not allowed to talk to you?"

"Well, I don't know. You're…you know. You don't talk to anyone." _Least of all me._

"Well, I'm trying something new here. And you, you're not just anyone."

The bus had stopped in front of us before I could respond. Just like that he gave me one last look before walking on ahead. Following after him I thought, perhaps this year wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
